Vampire naruto
by monte eldridge
Summary: After Kyubbi attack And after the thirds speech a certain vampire decided that maybe it wasn't a good idea and decided thet she could give him a better life.  sorry bad summary
1. Chapter 1

The Sandaime Hokage was a famous man because of his knowledge. He didn't get the the name ' The Professor ' for no reason. But what he just did made him wonder if he really deserved that title. He had just revealed Naruto status as Jinchuriki to the whole village because he thought he would be treated as a hero. That thinking went down the drain when everyone told him to dispose of the demon. They were gonna start a riot when he told them no and released K.I. He was thinking of placing Naruto in a orphanage until he was old enough to fend for himself but when he got there he saw a woman holding Naruto. He got into a fighting stance until the woman looked at him. She had silver hair and red eyes wearing some type of black and red dress he has never seen before. He notice on Naruto's neck is a choker ( I think that's what a Rosario look like ) that's black and blue.

" Who are you! And why are you here? " Asked the Sarutobi. He knew he was outmatched in a battle between her. He can literally see the aura of power around her very being. The lady smirked cutely. If the old kage was in a dire situation he would of fainted.

" My name is Akasha Bloodriver. I'm here to pick up my new son. You have just a made a mistake in this child's life and I'm gonna make sure you don't mess it up anymore. "

" What do yo-" The old man was cut off by a kick to the ribs. As he fell to the ground he saw the woman pick up Naruto and a portal open. Naruto started crying as if something was wrong. She then started whispering to him

" It's okay Naruto-kun. You're gonna be safe now. Mommy is here. " With that she stepped into the portal. The Sandaime blacked out with thoughts among the line as, would he really fail?

Akasha walked into the room where her just born daughter Moka was at. She smiled softly at the thought of Moka and Naruto getting along. She grabbed her other Rosario that was red and white and put it on Moka's neck. She would only active it when he daughter truly wanted or needed it on. Issa walked into the room and saw his daughter next to some boy that looks like a human. His eyes flared at the idea of a human inside his castle. He was about to dispose of him when he felt a slender hand on his arm. He turned and saw it was Akasha.

" Akasha! What is the meaning of a human in our castle next to our daughter no less? " She put her hand over his eyes and concentrated on his brain. Issa started to understand why.

" I wanna inject some vampire blood in him. I believe he would be a powerful heir with his soon to be knowledge and power. " He thought about it. He would need and heir soon and a boy would be more suitable then a girl because they have more leadership.

" Very well. If he can survive the ritual then I'll treat him as my own son. " With that Issa left to ho back to his business. Akasha picked up Moka and Naruto. and bit into Naruto's neck and injected some of her blood. Naruto's hair turned silver and eyes turned blood red with a pattern in them. It was a closed box with a four point star with it's four ends overlapping the box. In the middle of it all was a ten point star. Akasha was confused as to why his eye had a pattern in it, but it grew even more when his eyes turned back into the regular red slitted. She threw away her thoughts not knowing her blood had caused him to unlock the Mangekyo Sharingan. She then proceeded to inject some blood in Moka to help her survive the world against future enemies. Their Rosario would turn on when they needed or wanted them on. She set them back down in their cribs and walked out the room not knowing how things have change

...Time skip...

Over the last seven years Naruto and Moka bonded very well. Two years after birth their half sister, Kokoa was born. As Naruto liked to call her, Cocoa-chan. They were trained by their mother and sometimes older half sisters Kahlua and Akua. Naruto was fast learner and had his mother's rapid healing, but he likes to show mercy to people he beats which is mostly his sisters. Unlike Naruto, Moka doesn't like to show Mercy and has only her mom's fighting style.

Naruto then figured out the way to activate his eyes. Everyone was amazed as to how had a few extra set of abilities. He always knew when someone was going to do something to him before they do it if he was faster and copy their moves. He always had the special abilities from both his eyes that can make people go mad in his own little world and use a ability called that makes things disappear from one world to another. He called it Tsukuyomi and Kamui. Also, he has youkai that can match his mother and father's. ( doesn't know he's adopted ) He was definitely skilled with swords too.

Just like his father he was rather obvious to things, but can become serious when needed to be. For example, he would notice his sister would always blush when he was around. He always thought she was getting sick, but his mother told him not to worry about it. He always goes on missions for his father... just like now.

Naruto walks into his father's throne room and bows to him.

" You needed me, Tou-San? "

" Yes. I need you to go into the world of ninja to a place called the elemental countries. I need you to find out about every basic of their world and how strong are they. And if they are too strong, you have the choice to eliminate or copy there life style. Understood? " He nodded and left the room.

As he was walking he came upon Moka looking depressed about something.

" Moka-chan what's wrong? " She sniffled then looked up and hugged him. Naruto was caught of guard for a second before hugging back. He was two inches taller then her.

" I wanna go to the outside world. But I don't wanna leave you here! " She sniffled. Naruto smiled sadly before rubbed her back soothingly.

" It's okay. I have to leave anyway. I probably wont be back for a few years, seven years top. And besides it's nice on the outside world. I don't know much about human ways, but it would be nice to know what they do. And if father refuses then I'll talk to him and convince him one way or another." Moka was openly crying now. He would risk a fight with their father just for her freedom. Naruto wiped away her tears and started to walk away.

" Naruto. wait!" She walked up to him and kissed him. Saying goodbye, she ran the other way while Naruto looked bewildered. Of course he thought about Moka and she was cute, but wouldn't it be weird since he was brother and sister? He pushed aside these thoughts and looked for his mother to activate his Rosario. He found her in one of the living rooms sipping some blood as if were tea.

" Ka-San." She turned and smiled.

" Yes, sochi."

" Can you activate my Rosario? I'm going on a long term mission and I might need it for an disguise. " he asked. He never use the Rosario but he knew his youkai might alert and scare people.

" Sure, I can." She got up and walked over to him and put in some of her youkai. " Your Rosario is different from Moka's. Unlike hers you can remove yours, just by pulling it." Naruto was confused as to why she would do that to her Rosario and not his." Hers is different. Only one type of person cam remove it and I am positive their will be one where she is headed. And yours might break if you overload it with youkai." Naruto silver hair turned to blond and his eyes turned blue.

" Thanks, Ka-San " He hugged her and backed a few things to get ready to leave. He of course grabbed his sword and it turned into a black fox. His sword was able to turn into a animal of choice. The first thing that came to his mind when he got the sword was a fox. Naruto was also able to create portals by either using his eyes or the one his older sisters taught him thought he never tried Kamui on himself. As soon he was done packing her opened a black portal and walked through it.

The seven years was torture for Sarutobi. After the loss of young Naruto to the young woman, everybody was in a uproar and more paperwork kept coming in. After he reported Naruto was missing the council kept telling him to find Naruto. Of course he did it anyway by sending friends of Minato after Naruto. They immediately excepted because they knew he chose to give his life up.

A few years, he called off the search. He knew that if Naruto grew up with that woman he might think she's his mom and he can't afford to lose any shinobi. The civilian council started to bug him even more when they found out about his parents. They stated that their Namikaze Uzamaki Uchiha prince was important to them.

At first he didn't know that Kushina was Uchiha until he was at the meeting. The shinobi council side started to bug him about that too when they found out. He thought of retiring the position to Jiraya or Tsnuade, but he couldn't find either one of them. Right now he was doing paperwork when a young boy came that looked like a miniature Minato. He looked up and saw the boy start addressing him.

" Hey, old man! Are you the leader of this village!" The boy yelled pointing at old man. The old kage only gaped because that's the same thing Kushina did when she came from the whirlpool. What made him wonder is how a boy got into the village without a escort or him sensing him.

" Yes, I am. May I ask what your name is?" He really hoped this was Naruto. He acted like Kushina and looked like Minato.

" Shinzo Rikujo! Believe it!" He grinned rather foxily. Sarutobi looked depress, but was mostly curious. This boy did seem oddly familiar He had to keep an eye him.

" Well Shinzo-kun, what is it you need with me?" He asked politely.

" Well, old man I wanna be a ninja! I know nothing of them though." Sarutobi sweat-dropped. Why would this boy wanna be a ninja if he knew nothing of them. It made no sense. That made him even even curious.

" Well, did you ask your parents? "

" Sorry, I'm an orphan. They died during a mission. That reminds me can you lend me an apartment? I'll pay you back"

" Oh, sorry for that and sure. And ow about I sign you up for the ninja academy?" Naruto yelled thank you, took the key and address from his hand before leaving the office. The hokage sighed tiredly.

" That is one weird kid. Wait. Were those fangs? "

Once Naruto left the Office. He went outside to set a lot of moving around. When he saw a couple of people walking around with head bands he assumed that they are ninjas. He then started looking for the apartment on the paper slip. As he was passing by he notice that some of the ninjas have eyes like his only they have commas in them. He walked up to one person and tugged on his shirt. The ninja looked down.

" Yes?" Itachi asked. As he looked over the boy he saw that he looked like the fourth hokage in a way.

" Um, why is your eyes like that?" Naruto asked curiously. He knew their eyes had to be connected somehow. They had the same color and everything.

" Well these eyes are called the Sharingan. It's a bloodline that can appear in only that family which is the Uchiha family. Their are only two levels to it. The first level lets you copy your opponents techniques and can tell when people attack before it happens and you can tell by the comma marks. It is even said you can tell a lot about a person just by looking at them. The second level is called the Mangekyo Sharingan. You can tell if a person has this by looking in their eyes and if it has a pattern. The pattern is different depending on the person. The only way to get this is by killing your friend. And over usage can make the user go blind/ " Itachi explained. Naruto was shocked and confused. How could he have those eyes if his whole family was confused as to what it is. " Well I must be going Naruto-San, goodbye. "

" Wait! How do you know m-" When he looked up, what he saw made him gasp. He saw that the guy had a three sided star and his eye and he disappeared in a poof of smoke. " I am going to have to check the hospital records. " Naruto muttered. With that he found his apartment and got a night's sleep.

Over the eight years Naruto learned a lot about the village and himself. He learned that these ninjas use a power source called chakra like witches. In the academy he learned how to do the basics and a few other things. He knew he didn't need it, but it could become help in situations where he could use a boost or if he's outmatch. The only thing that made him frustrated about being there was him being branded because his chakra control. He never could create a bushin. All the teachers called thought he was a loser because of that, so he made a jutsu that he used to prank them. The blood that came out of their nose was good for his meals. He was well fed because he did it on a daily basis and stored it a storage seal.

In the Konoha library at night he sneaks in learned everything they had to offer. He also learned some things on the Kyubbi's attack fifteen years ago. He knew the that the Kyubbi was one of the beings that his parents couldn't fight on even terms because of the stories his mom and dad told him about. The Kyubbi could be a nice leader unless provoked, so that made him wonder what did the village do to him. This lead him to think while he slept, making him meet the Kyuubi when he was nine.

._..Flashback..._

_Drip..Drip..Drip. That's what Naruto heard as he opened his eyes. " Where the hell am I? " He then suddenly felt a power burst that made his legs feel like jelly._

_" Come here, vampire, " He was confused. No one on his mission was suppose to know he was a vampire. He started walking around noting he was in some kind of sewer. He started walking for a few minutes and came upon a cage with the word seal on it. " Come closer. " As he was he got closer, he jumped back before the giant red paw crushed him._

_" What. The. Fuck. Is your problem! " He saw the shadow move in the cage and a giant fox revealed itself._

_" Those accursed eyes! They are the reason I'm stuck in here!"_

_" Whoa, whoa, hold on a second. I'm sorry, but I never seen you in my life. " Naruto explained. He then saw the fox calm down then notice it had nine furry tails.' Kyuubi-sama? I thought he would be a bit nicer'_

_As if sensing his thoughts the beast spoke. " Sorry about that. It's just that It was a person with those eyes caused me to be sealed in here. He made me go on a rampage." Naruto was shocked that somebody with the same eyes had the ability to control demons. " Well since you're here anyway I guess I can tell you your parents aren't your real parents. They died on the day I attack. Your father by sealing me in here and your mother from the strain."_

_You see Naruto was a tough person. He has never cried since he was a baby because learned to never complain. But right now his brain was in overload. He kept wondering why did his mother and father kept it a secret that they weren't his mom and dad. He started crying. The Kyuubi's eyes soften at the boy. He knew his brain must be overloading cause he had seen the last time he cried._

_" Back to the point kit. Since me being here infects your youkai you can use some of my fire abilities and I'm gonna train you to use them. Remember kit, no being is better then another. " With that he kicked Naruto out of his mind_

_...flashback over..._

After that meeting Naruto immediately checked the hospital records and saw that his mom and dad are Kushina Uzamaki Uchiha and Minato Namikaze_._

His training made his power go up. He could now use his Sharingan and Kitsune powers to the fullest. His training with Kyuubi and stealing from the Uchiha compound helped too. After a few years Naruto acted non-social so he wouldn't bond with anyone. He also dyed the tips of his hair red. He learned from his dad and the academy is that you don't bond with anyone on a mission. When he turned fourteen he left the village without anyone noticing, until it was too late for anyone to notice.

When he returned home his father told him that his sister also left home with her Rosario and his mother had disappeared. He then proceeded to talk to his father about his mom and dad.

Issa wasn't in the least bit shock when Naruto asked him why no one told him he was adopted. What he was shocked about was that Naruto had gotten those abilities from his eyes and contained the Kyuubi, and he was training him! He then understood why Naruto always had youkai to match him and Akasha. The thought made him smile knowing he picked a good heir. Naruto then told him he wanted to go find Moka. Issa told him to go try Youkai Academy because it takes about two years to make it there.

Naruto then started to make his way to Youkai Academy to cause some changes and some mischief.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto was on on the bus on his way to Youkai Academy. He noted that there was another boy in the back of the bus. He could clearly smell that he was human. Naruto has been around humans long enough to tell. He doesn't care though. As long as he doesn't get in his way he'll be find. He has been searching a lot of places to find a way to enter the tunnel. He was surprised however when he ran into one of the three dark lords. Yes Naruto knew who all three of them are, but he didn't think one would be a bus driver. He didn't speak of it thought, because he didn't know if the bus driver was violent.

" You know guys. Youkai Academy can be a scary place. " He smirked, while his eyes glowed behind the shades. He knew that the blond haired kid could handle himself, but would the brown haired kid chicken out?

" Eh, I seen scarier things. " Naruto replied. It's true he has. Doing missions for years works up the experience, like tons of blood and outright killing made him a bit more serious, but not much.

" How bad could it be? " Tsukune asked. He had failed the high school exams at fire, but some creepy guy that looks like a priest, came and put a letter in his mail box. That's when they noticed that they just left a tunnel and went to the so called, ' darker side '. What confused Tsukune was that it was sunny on the other.

" Okay then. Good luck then. Don't tell anyone about your identities too soon, you hear. " The bus driver laughed and drove off. Leaving two scared and confused teens. Naruto started walking.

" Hey! Wait up!" Yelled Tsukune as he ran up to Naruto. " What's your name? Mines Tsukune Aono. " He said holding his hand out.

" Naruto Uzamaki. " Ignoring the gesture. Naruto decided to use his last name to honor at least his birth mom. He really wanted to get away from him and find Moka. He needed to talk to see and talk to her.

" Um, does this school look different from the others? " As he was walking Tsukune noticed lots of tombstones and some kind of pond made with what looked like to be blood. " That doesn't look legal. " Naruto was about respond when he heard tires running.

" Look out! " A girl with pink hair and green eyes was riding a bike towards them. Tsukune moved out of the way because he noticed her earlier, but Naruto wasn't so lucky. **Crash**!

Moka groaned and tried to say sorry. She had forgotten to get any breakfast that morning so she was anemic and was getting dizzy. She felt that she was being lifted up bridal style by someone. She jumped up then looked up and what she saw made her blush.

" Nii-San! " She hugged him while Naruto laughed. He knew it was Moka because she looked just like her Mother ( if her hair is pick then my bad ) and was wearing a Rosario. " How have you been? " That's when she noticed that he was bleeding from a cut on his forehead. " Your bleeding! Let me help! " At the same time Naruto thought it was weird for him to bleed. His healing factor heals him so fast it doesn't come out. She took out a rag and was gonna clean it when she smelt him.

When she was a child, she would occasionally feed on her brother because she wanted to know her future mate's flavor. When tasting it she would taste power in every blood cell and it was exotic instead of the same boring flavor she occasionally had.

" It smells as good as ever." She whispered and she rubbed her cheeks against his neck. Naruto sighed knowing what was was coming next. Moka bit into him and tasted.

Good wasn't the word that she described his blood. She thought it tasted ten times better then before. Just like before the power was in there, but it was mixed with something else. She knew that she was tasting some ramen in though.

" Ah! You just sucked his blood! " Tsukune yelled. He wasn't really freaked out when he saw her. Of course she was beautiful to him, but when she said Nii-San he decided to give them some privacy because it was like some reunion and take a quick look around. When he came back upon the scene of her sucking his blood and he wasn't doing anything.

" Oh, that! You see I'm a vampire. You don't hate vampires do you?" Moka asked innocently. Though she was afraid of losing a possible friend.

" Nothing personal, but doesn't vampires kill people! " With that Tsukune ran down the road with a tail between his legs. Naruto glared at the back at his head and Moka looked down dejectedly. She blushed when Naruto lifted her chin up.

" Don't worry about him Moka-Chan. How about we talk about your time in the outside world. " Moka smiled knowing he stilled care for her.

Before they arrived at school Moka told Naruto about her seven years in the world. Naruto smile was wiped off his face when he heard of everything that happened to her. He didn't she would be the type that hated humans like that. Naruto imagined she would have blown if she found out the guy was a human. A annoying one at that. They had gotten separated during the entrance ceremony so Naruto decided to meet her later.

Right now he was in class whose teacher is Nekonome who was blond hair which appears to have two ears in it. Naruto figured she was excited because of the tail wagging behind her as if she was a happy dog.

" Hello class! My name is Shizuka Nekonome and I'll be your first period teacher. Alright I am su- " She was interrupted when the door opened up by a familiar pink haired girl.

" Sorry I'm late sensie, but I got lost during the ceremony. " There was talking all over class. Some that Naruto wish he didn't hear.

" She's so hot! "

" Will you marry me! "

" Please be my girlfriend! " Naruto groaned knowing this would of happened. Moka just somehow takes after their mother. Shizuka just waved her off.

" It's alright. Just go find a seat somewhere. " She said politely. Moka nodded and looked through all the rows, when her eyes landed on Naruto.

" Naruto-Kun! We have the same class. " She said excitedly and sat in a desk next to him. She hugged his arm between her breast. He felt K.I intent, but his father could produce twenty times more then them.

Shizuka continued, "I'm sure everyone here already knows, but Youkai Academy is a school for monsters". Naruto looked at Tsukune noticing he was sweating heavily and tensed. He grinned evilly thinking of a way to get him while Tsukune was thinking something else.

' Monsters! Not good, not good. I am going to die " He felt a shiver up his spine and saw Naruto grinning at him. Tsukune kept telling himself he should of gotten Moka to be his friend.

"As of know, the world is ruled by humans, so, this school was built to teach monsters like us to co-exist with humans". Moka frowned a bit, but was still over enthusiastic. Shizuka walked, more like skipped, over to the words on the board and pointed at them with her pointer.

''In order for us monsters to continue to survive, we have no choice but to continue to peacefully coexist with the humans. The Earth has already come under the control of the humans! At this academy, you will be studying 'How to coexist with humans!' So for that reason, as a school rule you will all live your lives at this academy in human form! Do you understand? It's a matter of being able to disguise yourself well as a human! This is the foundation of coexistence. You are never to allow any of your fellow students to know your 'true form' understand!''

''Hey Teacher, would it not be better for us to eat those puny humans and in the case of beautiful girls, better to molest them.' Some scruffy looking guy with lips piercing asked. Naruto instantly hated the guy. His top three hates are pricks, people who abandon their comrades , and rapist. The girls didn't look comfortable with that info.

" So you molest women because you can't get a girl? That's just wrong you bastard. " Naruto said calmly. The scruffy guy looked at him with pure hate and was about to get up when their sensie interrupted them.

''Oh! Incidentally, here at Youkai Academy, the teachers and students are all monsters, there are no genuine humans here! Since this academy is within a secret sacred world! To those humans who come to know our existence, we will bring death or something.''

_'Well that's kind of cold blooded.'_The blond though_t. ' Why would we kill humans if we try to coexist with them?'' _

Class was over and Naruto and Moka were traveling the halls together. Every male in the school watched enviously as Naruto walked about the halls with a Moka attached to his arm. They stopped by a vending machine to get something to drink.

Moka took a sip of her drink and smiled. "You're Akashiya Moka, correct?", Naruto turned round at the smug voice. It was the same bastard who talking about molesting girls and sure enough it was the same guy.

''I'm your classmate Saizou Komiya! Salutations! Please tell me why a beautiful lady like yourself is hanging out with this loser." Naruto's eyes flew open.

''You really don't wanna mess with me you ass" Naruto spat out. He didn't feel like messing with the loser

''What'd you say to me…Nevermind I don't have time to deal with you, dipshit, I came for the girl…'' He said reaching out for Moka. His arm never made it as Naruto caught it and his hand turned to pure white fire, not enough to kill him. He punched him in the gut and he flew to the vending machine.

"You asked for it!"' Saizou said standing up with anger evident in his eyes.

''Bring it,'' Naruto said as he prepared to punch him, until he wants to go into before he could charge, Moka grabbed his arm.

"Please, stop Naruto-kun". Naruto relaxed and let his hand down. On instinct Naruto wrapped his arm around Moka's waist, eliciting a blush from her

"Gomen Moka-chan let's get out of here,'' With that they both walked off.

Saizou sneered, " That little bastard is gonna get it, if it's the last thing I do.''

Naruto and Moka stood on the small roof-bridge, looking down at the school. Moka turned towards Naruto, "That was amazing Naruto-kun, how you knock him straight into the machine, how did you do that?" Naruto smiled and scratched the back of his head.

''Well it's just part of my natural strength and powers…I don't use it often so I'm not sure just how strong I am actually. ''

''I see…'' Then, a thought came upon her, "Oh, Naruto-kun, how did you use that white fire?". She never heard of vampires doing that. She had never seen it either.

"Oh, right, I forgot to tell you." Naruto trusted Moka with his life so she deserved to know about his tenant. She was a little pale knowing that the very beast their father couldn't beat was sealed and what shocked and made her happy was that they weren't even half siblings.

Naruto raised his eyebrow, "But, you already revealed to me that your a vampire and I told you that I'm a Kitsune...I don't see what's the problem in revealing what types we are now."

Moka put both of her hands on the sides of her face, blushing "At least it won't be awkward when you put moves on me." She then pointed to her rosary( no one told me I: )

Moka put her shirt back to normal and grabbed her rosary, "My protective seal is still on. That's why I don't look like my original self. I wore it so long my personality was split. "

There was a few seconds of silence... ''Even if that is the case…you're still my mate Moka-chan…even if your true form is different… I'll guess you two would have to share. "

Moka smiled widely and hugged him. It felt right for her to be in his arms so he hugged her back. "Thank goodness, you're my only friend, Naruto...and, whenever I'm around you I still get this feeling in my stomach like butterflies…and my heart starts pounding…I never felt that way before…''

Naruto looked in her eyes and could see the conflicting emotions…the sorrow she held and he wanted to make it go away… just like he did when they were younger…he leaned over and kissed her causing her eyes to widen. He wrapped her arms around her pulling her closer as she melted into the kiss. When they broke the kiss Moka was blushing but her eyes was still happy.

''I'll see you later Moka. I need to be somewhere,'' He said as he took off.

She got ready to chase him when she found her path blocked by something, Saizou to be precise, "Where are you going in such a big hurry beautiful?" he asked, lust filled his tone.

Moka just smiled and answered, "I'm very busy"

Saizou started chuckling evilly, "I wont take this anymore!". His muscles started bulging and he grew taller and taller. He was a hideous being in Moka's opinion, his skina was an ugly pale beige, he had spikes growing out of his shoulders, and his finger became plated and clawed. His eyes had turned a dark green with slits, "I wish I didn't have to do this, but you leave me with no choice. " He put his tongue around her

" NARUTO!"

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted when he heard Moka's scream. '_What the hell? Whoever the hell that is better not had hurt Moka or there ass is will be part of the ground.'' _

Moka leaned against a tree, Saizou's saliva covering her.

"What's the matter, Moka-San, why won't you transform? Or are you too frightened?", Saizou sneered, that damn cocky tone still there.

Moka glared at him, "It's against school rules to transform."

Saizou just started dancing, "We're outside school so it's fine", his tongue shot out, straight towards Moka. His tongue wrapped around her leg, lifted her up and swung her into a tree and she hit it with a painful crunch. She cried out in pain.

Saizou started laughing insanely...before a fiery punch made contact with his face. He flew away into a few trees, destroying them. He slowly got up, trying to shake off the immense pain and figure out who hit him. He didn't see anyone except for the blond

''You've gone too far…I won't let anyone hurt my precious mate. Though I'm sure she'll prefer to hand out the ass whooping herself,'' The blond said as he knelt down to Moka unhooking the Rosary. Moka looked down, amazed, as the chain in which her rosary once hung from started to glow bright pink.

"The rosary...it got removed," The pink glow got larger and brighter, it covered the ground they were on and the river behind them. Saizou covered his face with his arms. Then bats flew out from, what used to be a bright sun, what now is the red moon. They flew towards Moka, surrounding her. Both Naruto and Saizou looked at the bat encased Moka. Saizou was shivering in fear and Naruto in look happy in remembrance.

'What just happened? She's like a totally different person.'

Naruto looked back up at Moka, "At last…'' Slowly, one of the bats peeled off and flew away, then another. Then, all at once, the bats flew off, back towards the red moon. Naruto gasped at the figure standing there, it was Moka…his Moka… Her bright pink hair had turned silver and her dazzling green eyes turned red with slits. Her face was narrower and had a smirk plastered on it. Despite the situation, Naruto couldn't help but noticed that she had gotten bigger in certain areas.

Saizou however, didn't take the time to check her out fully, he was to busy quaking in fear, "T-the rumors...it's just as they said...those red eyes, that silver hair, that huge demonic aura". His eyes widened in total fear, "It's an a pure S-Class monster, A VAMPIRE!" Moka flicked some of her hair out of her face and looked at Saizou with a arrogant and seducing smirk.

**"So, you're the one who awakened me from my slumber, huh?"**, she asked, her voice was more regal and elegant. Saizou still stood there, his whole body trembling,

"H-how could this be...? I'm trembling just from looking at her". Moka stretched her arms and yawned. Saizou shook his head, "No, who cares if she's a vampire, I'll still crush her!"

But before he had time to blink, she was right in front of him, her smirk still in there,** "You should learn your place!**'' She lifted her leg and kicked with such great force that he flew back and crashed into the hill. When the dust cleared, Saizou laid there, his tongue hanging out and a dazed look on his face.

"I'll be aware of it from now on," he said painfully. Moka scoffed at the disappointing fight.

Naruto stared at Moka in amazement, '_Oh hell she's even stronger then she used to be.'_

He watched as she turned and slowly walked towards him.

''Moka…'' He said only for his face to be touched by her palm. " You look like you been doing fine. " Moka smiled softly.

**''Naruto."**She growled. **'' You yourself after all this time." **She grabbed his tie and bit him in the neck. She stayed there for a few minutes and let go. Naruto then started to pass out because of the power drain. But before he passed out he felt something on his lips.

Naruto's eyes snapped open and he sit up. But he still felt a little weak. The first thing he realized, was that his head was lying on something soft.

"Naruto-kun, you're okay!", that was Moka, the first Moka, he could tell from the sound and softness of her voice. He got up, slowly this time. He sat in an upright position, leaning on his hands. Moka didn't waste any time and starting fawning over him, "Are you alright Naruto? Does it hurt anywhere?" She gave him a quick look over.

''No… I'm fine…other Moka just caught me off guard biting my neck without asking.''

''G-Gomen…I didn't mean too…''

Naruto placed a short kiss on her lips.

''It's okay Moka-hime…I still love her…and you two are the same so like I told you. I love you too…'' He said as Moka's eyes widen and she began to cry.

''N-Naruto-K-kun…'' Moka's stomach began to growl and causing her to blush darkly.

''Go ahead,'' He said cocking his head to reveal his neck.

''Arigatou Naruto-kun,'' She said cheerfully sinking her fangs into his neck and started drinking,"_Kapuchuuuuuu_" She said satisfied.

The Headmaster was mad beyond relief right now even thought he didn't show it. He intended for Tsukune to run into Moka, but those plans were ruined with one visit. He didn't expect for Naruto Akayashi( not good with last names ) to interrupt his plans. His plan was to get humans and monsters to actually get together in a successful community. And it all went down the drown in a few minutes.

' No matter. A few adjustments is all we may need. '


End file.
